


Pacing texting sleeping in that order

by ilizibeth



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, crushing dan, phil is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilizibeth/pseuds/ilizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy phan Drabble experimental style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacing texting sleeping in that order

I'm gonna do it … I'm gonna do it!  
I can't do it, damn! Seriously all I have to do is walk in there and say hey phil I like you… the way the shippers think I do. Uh… no! I know, Phil I need to talk to you so the thing is I have a crush on you. Thoughts? Feelings? Damn it.

*DING* ~why are you pacing now?~ that's it I'll text him! Perfect no face to face rejection and if he does reject me I can say it was a wrong number, ok… I going to text him phil, that's a good start definitely a wrong number. How cliche can I be, I think I'm in love with you?

Do you want to go out with me on a date? Hmm no, will you date me? Hmmm no.

be my boyfriend?  
A yes  
B option A  
C option B

Come on brain, please. I love you?…~I love you and I was just wondering if you would be my boyfriend?~ send.

Now we wait… *knock. Knock. Knock!* "hello?" What was I saying about no face to face rejection. I go open the door "hey Phil wha." He's kissing me oh dear lord. This is not how I expected this to go he tastes like citrus and sugar and something sweet I can't quite put my finger on. He stopped. Say something he's leaving. "Yes by the way " yes? What does he mean yes? "I will be your boyfriend good night." He blew me a kiss! Oh my gosh I'm Phil closing door "yesss yay yay yay!" *bang bang!* "you may be adorable but. Go! To! Sleep!"


End file.
